your song (ily)
by Mxtzy
Summary: As Clarke undergoes serious changes in life, she and Lexa look back at their life together through their intertwined childhood, rocky highschool and college times, their workplace, dating, marriage, parenthood and to the inevitable now. Short 1,000 word or so chapters. Modern AU , domestic tooth-rotting fluff with eventual smut.
1. domestic bliss

Clarke sipped her warm tea and drew her blanket around her closer. She was on the porch on their couch, facing the water and watching the summer sun fall down until only streaks of dark red coloured the horizon.

A comfortable outdoor fire pit crackled in front of her, emanating a warm glow and lighting her surroundings. The wind gently flicked and played with the flames, carrying small sand particles with it but not enough to make Clarke want to go back inside.

She had plenty of moments like these now that she was retired. Well, not really retired. Just relaxing and taking her life by its pace, something she often could not do. She could vaguely see her reflection in the stone of the pit, carefully tracing the wrinkles around her face and noting her elegant blonde-white hair.

She was greying, about time, and Lexa never stopped teasing her for her hair taking so long to do so. Still, she was going to miss her vibrant blonde hair. It had been her trademark after all, especially in her younger years.

_Wanheda _she was called. Commander of death.

It came from the overdramatic imagination of 7-year-olds but it stuck with her throughout her life, especially as Lexa never let her forget it.

She took another sip of the cooling drink in her hands and started humming the tune to 'Your Song' by Elton John, something she often did when she was alone.

As soon as she started, she felt a gaze behind her and hummed louder, closing her eyes as she heard a patter of footsteps step closer to the couch before it stopped right behind her. She didn't catch it when the figure was further away but now that they were behind her, she could hear her love sing the song quietly in time with her humming.

They both stopped at the chorus when small kiss was placed atop Clarke's hair and she leant her head back, eyes still closed and mouth slightly pouted. The figure laughed before it leant down and pecked her on the lips upside down before moving up to her nose and then to the bridge of her eyebrows.

Clarke slowly fluttered her eyes open and found herself staring at the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen.

Lexa quirked an eyebrow, her frown lines forming with her wrinkles and Clarke realised she'd said it out loud.

"62 years of knowing you and you still say that." Lexa quipped before she leant to kiss Clarke on the forehead. "You're so cute."

"Great. I call you beautiful and the best you can do is cute?" Clarke playfully frowned. "I can't believe I married you."

Lexa grinned and made her way around the couch to plop down next to her favourite person, snuggling next to Clarke who reluctantly opened up her blanket and shared it with her, placing her tea down on the side table.

"Well, I can. And I'm the luckiest person alive for having someone like you. My _cute_, gorgeous, amazing, beautiful, sexy, hot, MILF wait actually GILF-"

Clarke nudged Lexa on the side with a scowl, eliciting a yelp from the older girl, before snuggling up to the warm body, dropping her head on the strong shoulders. Lexa instantly settled into the embrace and kissed Clarke's forehead before leaning her own head atop the blonde's.

"You're such an idiot."

"And I love you too." Lexa replied honestly. "Til death do us part, remember?"

Clarke hummed in agreement. "Til death do us part." She affirmed.

Both stilled in the scenery as they watched the last of the vibrant sun's life disappear for the day, leading the way for the calm full-moon that shone like a beacon on the couple.

Minutes of silence passed and both heartbeats thumped in sync, just as they'd always done.

"Elton John?" Lexa questioned. She felt Clarke nod slightly against her shoulder. "Your song."

"_Our song._" Clarke corrected.

"Of course. The song of our beginning and our end."

Clarke let out a loud snort and Lexa moved her head back to look down at her in confusion.

"You make it sound like we're gonna die right now."

Lexa froze before giving pleading eyes to the love of her life as blue ones stared at her in defiance.

"Clarke…"

"Lexa," Clarke warned. "Don't. Let's not talk about this now."

"Clarke, don't you want to at least try? It'll only help and we have the best-"

"No." Clarke toughened but still kept close to Lexa. "I won't let you all see me like that. It's too hard for the kids, the little ones and for you. It'll be so hard for you. Seeing me even weaker than I am now- taking the grandkids to the hospital instead of our home? Stopping our yearly holiday walks because I could barely take more than a few steps? I can't Lexa- I just want our moments _now._"

Lexa was starting to tear up but kept headstrong. She had to keep pushing, just as the doctors and Maya and Jasper told her to. She was the only one who could walk through Clarke's walls.

"_I know._" her voice cracked a little in a sob and she reached out to hug Clarke who immediately accepted her embrace, both soulmates clutching to the other. "But chemo can give us greater time, love. _Please. _I know you're scared. I know it'll suck bringing the kids to the hospital instead of our epic house." Lexa felt Clarke chuckle a little at that. "But we love you. _I love you. _And I want to be with you for longer. Forever and ever."

Clarke hugged her tighter and Lexa let the tears flow freely, feeling Clarke try to hide her own tremors. Lexa clutched her tight and whispered "I love you." again and again and they both quietly cried out at the unfairness of life.

They had ignored the subject for a few days but it always reared it's ugly head back up.

Cancer.

* * *

Short fluffy Clexa side project with a happy ending but will also make you cry (out of happiness and sadness rip).

Please comment if Lexa should be G!P or not - will alter the story slightly and the smut later on obviously :)

Uni is kicking my ass so JC and OLT sequel is put on halt until further notice :(


	2. childhood: first meeting

**A/N: The first meeting **

* * *

Lexa pulled her grey-blue cap further down, agitating her messy ponytail, trying to cover her eyes more despite the harsh sun already changing to the cool rays of sunset. Her checkered orange-and-blue button top left space for the breeze to flutter through and her heavy backpack was slung over one shoulder.

She'd just finished school, having had a track club meeting already despite it being the first week of school. Her adopted sister Anya already left, leaving Lexa to walk home from her junior high school.

She had her headphones on, bobbing her head in time with the music but eyes always open for dang-

A shove pushed her forward and she felt herself looming downwards but righted her body before it hit the floor. She dropped her headphones to her shoulders and turned around with a glare.

Two boys from her local highschool were snickering and Lexa's face turned impassive; she wouldn't give them any attention. She pulled her headphones back on and with a glare, turned around and started walking at a faster pace.

One of the boys, barely taller than her, ran and moved in front of her so unexpectedly that Lexa bumped into him. Scowl in place, he ripped Lexa's headphones off and pushed her hard, causing Lexa to slam onto the ground on her rucksack, thankfully not smashing her head against the pavement.

"You _fucking freak! _Don't fucking touch me!"

Lexa seethed but tried to hide her anger. "You _moved_ in front of me." she addressed him calmly with a hardened stare.

The boy gave her a snarl and stepped closer and Lexa pulled her arms up her face in preparation as the first punch hit her wrist. The other boy joined in, jumping out of nowhere and grabbing her wrists, pinning and scraping them against the stoney pavement as the blows moved to Lexa's cheeks.

Lexa shut her eyes and tried to fling them both off to no avail. She knew this would happen - Anya would usually be around to scare everyone off but alone? She was vulnerable.

She was about to give up, ready to accept whatever injuries the boys were planning when a small voice came running from behind her, shouting with an infuriated tone.

"Hey! Get off her!" the voice cried. Lexa felt the boys stiffen but still kept her eyes closed as she took deep breaths.

"Fuck off little girl, this is none of your business." Lexa heard the boy holding her wrists say. A shuffle came from the girl with the ring of a mobile phone and Lexa felt the boys stand and move towards the sound.

"Now, now. Who the fuck do you think you're calling and where did you get that?" one of them menacingly growled.

Lexa clutched her numb nose and face as she started to stand up from the ground and turned to face her apparent saviour but she was blocked by the view of the two boys.

"I'm calling the police - _duh_." a quiver in the girl's voice betrayed her otherwise strong front.

"Oh really?" Both boys had their fists clenched as they continued walking towards the girl and Lexa's eyes widened. They wouldn't attack her - would they? Lexa grit her teeth together, took off her backpack and thanked the higher power or whoever was upstairs that she had a shit ton of textbooks.

Using the sudden adrenaline burst, she sprinted towards the boys who didn't turn around, thinking she'd run away, and _swung _her bag with as much force as she could above her head with her momentum.

It _smacked _against one of the boys' heads and in turn, his head hit the other boys' chin and both _fell _to the ground with excessive _thuds _and groans of pain.

Lexa quickly moved her eyes to the dumbfounded blonde in a light blue dress, swinging a pink backpack over one shoulder and a mobile phone in her hand. Without a second thought, she gripped the free hand and stared straight at the confused blue eyes.

"_Run._"

* * *

Lexa wheezed with over-exertion as she propped up against the pharmacy they stopped outside of. They'd lost the boys since the beginning but Lexa didn't stop running and neither did her companion.

"Water?" A nudge behind her got her attention and she turned to find the blonde offering a water bottle. Lexa gulped and nodded before she took it and drank heartily.

"Thank you." She wiped her mouth with her hand and flinched as she felt her split lip and bruised, scraped wrists. The blonde instantly noticed and gave her a look of concern.

"Hey - let me see that." The smaller girl reached for her wrists and Lexa recoiled back.

"I'm fine."

The blonde gave her a look of annoyance and crossed her arms. "No you're not. Follow me." She started walking and Lexa stood still for a few seconds before she followed.

The girl led her inside the pharmacist and walked straight to the cashier who saw her and lit up in a smile.

"Hello, little miss."

The blonde smiled back. "Hey Mr Jackson. Can I use your first aid kit?" she motioned towards Lexa.

Jackson handed her a green box, frowning lightly at Lexa's condition. "Do you need any help?"

"Nope but thank you." The blonde walked behind the counter and through the staffroom door, Lexa following like a lost puppy. They sat down on two of the chairs and the girl started pulling out the innards of the box.

"How did you know him?" Lexa cocked her head.

"My mum is the new doctor at the hospital and they work together." The girl hummed, reaching for Lexa's scraped wrists gently and the brunette let her inspect the injuries, wincing as her wounds were cleaned.

Lexa decided to distract herself. "I'm Lexa."

The blonde stopped her actions and smiled at Lexa, holding the brunette's hand in between her own. "Clarke. We just moved in."

"Welcome to Polis." Lexa said lightly, a small smile on her face.

* * *

**Lexa's outfit from Mcleod's Daughter whilst Clarke's is just from a young photo of Eliza as a kid :)**

**Stay safe with all the Corona panic out there! As the UK gov insists: Wash your hands for 20s!**


End file.
